


Doctor Poo

by TonyStankIsLoved3000



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankIsLoved3000/pseuds/TonyStankIsLoved3000
Summary: You have, rather unfortunately been trapped the waters of a porcelain throne, and a certain Time Lord is about to have some serious gastrointestinal distress.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Doctor Poo

**Author's Note:**

> By turdpostmcgee on Twitter
> 
> Inspired by DrUnfuckable on Twitter and her very cursed tweet

There I was. Stuck in a gargantuan body of water, with naught above me save the pristine buttocks of the Doctor and his massive genitalia. The other end of his digestive tract winked, like a giant black hole flickering in and out of existence as a rumble akin to thunder sounded from high above.

The massive Gallifreyan moaned with pain as suddenly, an unholy brown waterfall of doom spewed forth from the hole above, raining down with all the wrath of a Gallifreyan Death Ray, engulfing me in its murky depths and putrid odour.

Gasping for breath, I barely managed to keep my head above the filth that, seconds ago resided in the bowels of the Doctor.

Inhaling a lungful of the acidic stench, I managed to swim across the brown ocean towards the porcelain wall that held promise of an escape. Thanking my lucky stars that there were no large chunks of fecal matter to avoid crashing into, I managed to cling on to the side of the giant bowl with an almost Herculean effort.

Alas, it was all for naught as a boom like thunder sounded and a gargantuan roar of flatulence, accompanied by the near-decomposing, rotten stench of ten-day-old bowel movements invaded my nostrils.

I lost my grip on my only chance at survival as the contents of my stomach wormed their way out of my mouth, joining their malodorous brethren in the swirling waters of diarrhea below. As I lost my grip and plunged into the depths, my last view was that of an errant pea floating across the surface, like a bloated lifebuoy taunting me from beyond the watery waste between us.

My last thought was that I should have ordered Chinese takeout for the Doctor instead.


End file.
